In A Moment
by bookdiva
Summary: After finding the mole and taking him out, Deeks is called back to LAPD to help with the riots breaking out on the streets of LA. Kensi hates watching him walk away from her, and she spends the night waiting on him. What will happen? (Seriously, my worst summary ever) Read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys! I'm still working on Hey Baby, and the chapter is almost done, but this hit me when I was watching the news Tuesday and saw that the riots had spread to LA. This is in no way political, my mind just went exactly like this **"LA? Hey... Deeks is in LA. What if..." **And this is what came out of that! Lol! **_

_**Thanks to Fern for reading through this in this busy season! Don't know what I'd do without ya ;) Let me know if I should continue, or if it's not **_**_with it. _**

_**Blessings,**_

_**bookdiva**_

* * *

"That was one hell of a day," Deeks said as we rounded up our things around the mission. I couldn't help the snort-laugh that escaped my lips, but I decided I'd just blame it on the stress that this hell of a day had caused.

"You can say that again," I said. Deeks opened his mouth—no doubt to repeat what he'd said—but I held up my hand to stop him. "Not literally, Deeks."

But I felt a genuine smile cross my face, and when he smiled back at me, I realized that that had been his purpose all along.

"So… bulgogi and Korean beer?" Deeks asked instead. I laughed and shook my head at his bulgogi reference.

"Sounds like a plan, partner," I agreed. We'd stayed at his place last night which meant that tonight would be my apartment, but I still felt the need to ask. "Yours or mine?"

"How about mine again?" he said, surprising me. "I—"

His phone sounded in a blaring alarm tone that he usually made fun of me for using. I couldn't help but smirk.

"What is that, some sort of red alert?" I teased him, repeating his words from the early years of our partnership. "Are there stations—"

I immediately trailed off at the look on his face.

"I'm, uh, gonna have to take a rain check on those burgers, Kens," he said softly.

I felt my heart clench in dread.

"What's wrong?" I demanded. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"While we've been…" he gestured with his hands, and I nodded that I understood, "the Grand Jury decided not to indict."

"So they're not indicting Officer Wilson," I cocked my head to the side. "What does that have to do with you?"

He sighed again.

"Riots are breaking out in LA, and there's been gunfire for the last half hour," he said grimly. "LAPD's calling in everyone who's not on an essential deep undercover op," he continued, and his unsubtle reminder that he was still LAPD and not NCIS was like a punch to the gut. "That includes me."

The dread in my heart turned to a stone cold fear that was far too familiar and yet I couldn't seem to specifically place.

"But—but you've had a long day!" I protested, though it sounded feeble even to me. He laughed humorlessly.

"The LAPD doesn't care about that, Kensi," he said, shaking his head. He glanced down at his phone again and swore softly. "I've gotta go, Kens."

Then he stepped into my space and placed a simple, gentle kiss on my forehead—lingering a moment—before he stepped back, turned, and walked away. I watched him go with a heavy heart, unable to shake the feeling of unease that always followed me around when we weren't working together. After all, when we were split up, things always seemed to go to hell.

* * *

Four hours later I was still sitting, waiting for Deeks on his couch with Monty and watching the news. The gunfire still hadn't ceased, but it had lessened exponentially. I took that to be a good sign. It had to mean that Deeks would be home soon, and everything in my life could start up again.

I was just starting to relax when an alert flashed across the screen. My heart dropped to my toes then sprang back up and lodged in my throat as I reached for the remote to turn the volume up.

"We have just received conformation that two police officers have been shot in downtown Los Angeles," a blonde haired anchor stated. "One officer was confirmed dead on arrival, and the second officer is currently in surgery at Pacific Beach Medical. The identities of the deceased officer and the officer currently in surgery have not yet—"

My phone ringing startled my attention away from the TV, and I groped around for it for a moment before I realized it had fallen on the floor. I looked down and a wave of relief flowed through me when I saw my partner's face lighting up the screen.

"It was nice of you to call to let me know you're still alive," I answered the phone with a smile, "but I wasn't worried. You don't break promises."

I expected to hear his surprised laugh immediately, but it never came.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Blye," Hetty's voice answered instead.

"No," I said, rising to my feet and shaking my head violently even though no one could see me. If Hetty was calling me… "No, no, no, no, no." I repeated, over and over, not letting Hetty speak again. As long as I could delay her saying it, I could delay it being true. Hetty stayed silent, apparently realizing that her voice would cause me to lose it completely. Eventually, though the need to know overrode my denial.

"Is he… he's not… he can't—he promised. He _promised_, Hetty. He—please tell me he isn't—"

"Mr. Deeks was not the officer who was killed," Hetty said firmly. I had about one millisecond of relief before I remembered that Hetty wouldn't be calling me on Deeks's phone if everything was okay. "I need you to get in your car and drive safely to Pacific Beach Medical," Hetty ordered in her no nonsense voice. "When you arrive use the employee entrance in the back. There will be someone waiting there for you, and she will escort you to the proper area. Do you understand, Ms. Blye?"

I nodded before I remembered Hetty couldn't see me. "Y-Yes," I managed.

"In order to protect his identity Mr. Deeks has been admitted into surgery as Max Gentry," Hetty warned her. I nodded again, unable to find my voice a second time, and I ended the call.

In my rush to get out the door, I forgot to grab my gun and badge that sat up on the kitchen counter. I barely remembered to lock the door as I sprinted down the stairs out to my SRX that was parked in its usual spot. I started my car and was horrified to realize that my hands were shaking.

_Pull it together, Kensi,_ I ordered myself, taking a long breath. _Deeks needs you to be strong and not fall apart right now._

Only the thought that Deeks needed me was able to calm me down enough to back my car out of the parking garage and into the street. The drive to the hospital passed in a blur, but I snapped out of it when I saw the news crews gathered at the main entrances.

I drove around to the north side and found the employee entrance. As soon as I neared the door, it opened. A nurse looked at me briefly.

"Kensi?" she asked. I was only able to nod. I pushed past her into the hospital.

"Take me to my partner," I forced out, not caring that my tone was anything but grateful. She didn't seem offended as she just nodded and led the way quickly through a maze of 'Employees Only' back hallways. Only minutes later, we came into a private waiting room where Hetty was standing completely still in the middle of the room. She turned when we entered.

"I've just had an update from the doctor, Ms. Blye," Hetty said as soon as she saw me. I just nodded, hardening my features and steeling myself for what was to come. "He sustained three shots to the chest. He was wearing a kevlar vest, but it was defective. It shattered upon impact, and therefore worsened the blows. A fourth bullet grazed his head. His status is unknown at this point. The doctor said that if he makes it through surgery, we'll be able to discern more."

I just nodded, doing my best to absorb all of this new information, though my brain zeroed in on one particular piece of information.

"_If he makes it through surgery."_

_IF he makes it through surgery… IF he makes it through… IF he makes it… IF. _

If was NOT okay with me.

"Not _IF_," I snapped at Hetty, causing the older woman to take a small step backwards. "He promised me, Hetty," I said harshly. "And unlike everyone else in my life, Marty Deeks keeps his promises. He will be okay."

Then I spun on my heel and pulled out my phone. I couldn't stay here, holding my breath and waiting desperately for information on Deeks, with only Hetty. Given the events of the past year and a half, however, I couldn't find it in myself to blame myself.

I unlocked my phone and called the first person I thought of.

"Kens?" Sam's sleepy voice greeted me over the phone. It almost caused me to break right then and there, but I held it together. "Kensi?" Sam repeated.

"Tell me it's going to be okay, Sam," I begged, my voice breaking slightly. "Please, just… I need… just tell me…"

"Kens, what's…. It's gonna be okay, Kensi, just tell me what's wrong," Sam said, panic rising in his voice. Suddenly, a false calm settled over me, and I heard the words come out of my mouth as if they were coming from someone else.

"Deeks was shot," my voice said. "He's in surgery at Pacific Beach Medical, and I'm here with Hetty, and I just—"

"I'm on my way," Sam said, his voice strong and assured. "It's going to be okay, Kensi," he repeated. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Use the employee entrance at the north," my voice instructed him in that same calm monotone. "The media is covering the main entrances."

"I will," Sam assured. "Hang on and be strong, Kensi. He's gonna pull through."

I just nodded and ended the call, dropping into an uncomfortable hospital chair and preparing for one of the longest night of my life.

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading, guys! And one more reminder, please leave a review. Also, I'm not sure where this is going, so if you have ideas... PLEASE LET ME KNOW! **_

_**Blessings (again),**_

_**bookdiva**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey friends! Wow, you blew me away with your responses. Now, I have to be honest. I know this is my story and all, but when I posted chapter 1, it was all I had. I'm not one to sit on a chapter and clap and do an evil laugh and go 'haha, I know what happens and YOU DON'T!' I promise, as soon as I know what happens, and Fern looks it over, YOU KNOW! :) Isn't that great ;)**_

_**I literally had NO CLUE where I was going, and for a bit there I was seriously considering making it a simple one-shot. Then I realized that several of you would probably kill me, so I kept it open. Still, I had no idea what I wanted to write until last night when I sat down and this came out. SO yeah... still no clue as to where this story is going, so I hope you'll join me for the ride. :) **_

_**Anywho, thank you all for your response to this! Each and every one of you are the reason this story wasn't fated to forever be a one-shot! And, just saying, if you review, chapter 3 may mysteriously appear! :)**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**bookdiva**_

* * *

Walking away from Kensi was never easy, but for some reason it was even harder than usual this time. I somehow managed to keep from looking back. Something about being called back in wasn't setting right with me, but I really had no choice but to go in when called.

_Well, not really _no_ choice,_ my subconscious reminded me. _You could always sign those damn papers. _

I shook my head as I slid into my car and drove to the precinct to receive my assignment. I still wasn't entirely sure I trusted Hetty enough. It was ironic, really. First it was Kensi that kept me from signing them. When Hetty'd first approached me, I wasn't sure if she was what I'd wanted for something permanent. I'd realized later that day that it was in fact exactly what I wanted, but I still felt that unease. Then, when I was almost ready Sam and the whole damn Siderov fiasco happened. After recovering, however, I was once again ready. And then Kensi was sent to Afghanistan, and it was just a struggle to get up every day and pretend…

It seemed every time I was almost ready to take the plunge, something went horribly wrong. Though I knew it was ridiculous, I couldn't help but associate the two things. It wasn't a new theme in my life. Every time I'd get close to some achievement, something horrible would happen.

I shook my head, forcing my mind away from those thoughts fiercely.

When I reached headquarters, there was a bustle of activity. Somehow, through the chaos, Bates sensed my arrival.

"Deeks," he called, "My office. Now."

_Okay,_ I thought to myself. _It's a skip-the-plesantries kind of assignment. Not good. Not good at all. _

Usually Bates at least pretended to be interested in NCIS, most of the time making a few 'little ninja' jokes. I sighed and made my way through the chaotic bullpen, my sense of unease growing with every step.

"Where do you need me?" I asked, following Bates's lead in getting right down to business.

"Max Gentry."

Just that name caused chills to wrack my body, and I used every undercover skill I had to hide my reaction.

"I thought you needed me in for crowd control," I said slowly. My hope of wrapping this up in time to catch at least a few hours of sleep with Kensi washed away completely. I tried not to think of her having to spend the night alone.

"We do," Bates said, smirking slightly. "Just from the other side of the crowd. I'm sure you'll have no problem."

* * *

Even from twenty feet away I could hear men hollering and working themselves up in the bar.

_Perfect,_ I thought to myself as I let myself slip completely into character. Because of the volatile nature of the mood, I was wearing a new, thin version of a kevlar vest. Bates had protested, not seeing the need for such a precaution, but I'd been adamant. I wouldn't take more of a chance of breaking my promise to Kensi, and it wasn't like I was provided with any back up.

As I'd proven before, Max Gentry was one tough son-of-a-bitch, that was for sure. But he didn't get passionate about anything—he got pissed off, he got angry for no reason, but he never cared about anyone or anything—and Bates was counting on me to be able to talk this particularly dangerous group of men into the idea that this was the time to use the police's distraction against them. The plan was to use the riots as a cover for planning something bigger—that apparently the LAPD would then arrest them all for—instead of joining in the riots and making them worse.

While I'd been helping to interrogate a mole, the LAPD had worked out that this was the group supplying the guns and ammunition to the riots. If I could talk them into a better use for the resources, then the riots would be put to rest much easier.

I sighed once more and opened the door. For a brief moment, I was able to scan the chaos unnoticed.

"Max?" a voice called out from the bar. "Is that you?"

I turned to Jacob Euler and smirked Max's smirk.

"You need glasses?" I asked in leu of a straight-forward answer. He just laughed.

"Good to see ya, buddy," he said, coming toward me and clapping me on the back. "What brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

I hardened my features.

"Polly called me from prison," I stated. Jacob paled slightly at the mention of his incarcerated boss. Unbeknownst to Jacob, I'd been the one to take Polly down the last time I'd been undercover as Max Gentry, but Polly still managed to keep ahold of the operation from inside the walls of the prison.

"He wasn't too happy to hear you were financing this chaos," I said, gesturing toward the door. "He wanted me to come and… check on you. See how you were handling the business."

Jacob turned red—half from anger and half from embarrassment at the way I chided him. I smirked the way Max Gentry would as I watched Jacob grow more and more uncomfortable.

"Look man," I said, softening Max's features slightly, "I was the one who recommended you for this position. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so I stepped in with Polly. Told him I'd come oversee the changes he wanted made."

I'd been Polly's right hand man, and he'd wanted me to take over, but I'd politely declined. I'd only recommended Jacob because he really was the stupidest of the group and the easiest for me to manipulate when necessary, but he didn't know that.

Jacob's eyes relaxed some.

"What's the plan?" Jacob asked. I held back a triumphant grin as I told him the modified version of the plan.

* * *

"The warehouse is just another block south," Jacob said. We were headed to cut off the supply chain at one of Polly's warehouses, and we were accompanied by several armed men. I had my Smith and Wesson tucked in my pants, and a knife was strapped to my ankle.

We were almost there when I heard the most dreaded sound from behind me.

"Freeze!"

I swore under my breath. I could not afford to get arrested right now. I raised my hands in the air and turned around slowly.

"I said freeze!" the younger of the two police officers—they had to be beat cops by the looks of both of them—repeated.

"Settle down, man," I said, using the exact phrasing agreed upon on the force to let other officers know they were screwing up an undercover op. "I'm just out for a _walk_ with my _friends_. We don't mean any harm."

I waited for the recognition, but it never came.

"We have the authority to detain anyone out and armed on the streets tonight," the older cop stated, leveling his gun at me.

I sighed. It was just my luck that I'd get stopped by the two class dummies. I felt a ripple of pain in my jaw as I momentarily forgot not to clench it so tightly, so I consciously made myself relax.

Then, from behind me, I heard a gun brought out. Before I could even react, Jacob's goons were firing on the two cops. The younger partner dropped immediately, blood gushing from a wound on his left shoulder. Fatal.

The older cop immediately returned fire, aiming for me instead of Jacob. Pain exploded in my chest and head as everything started to go blurry. I heard some more return fire, but everything was fading out of focus.

_Kensi,_ I reminded myself. I tried to push myself up, but I couldn't move. Pulling everything into focus, I saw that the second cop was going down.

Jacob was aiming for the kill shot, not even really paying attention anymore in his haste to get out of there. Using the last of my strength I rolled, intercepting the bullet in my already injured torso.

Again, it was just my luck that I'd wear a defective vest. If I wasn't struggling so much with simply staying alive, I'd've been cursing the LAPD.

"What the hell—" the living partner stuttered, checking his partner for a pulse before coming over to me. He was limping from a through-and-through in his leg, and he was bleeding heavily from a wound on his side, but he was still on his feet. Most likely adrenaline was masking the pain for the moment. At that point, I could barely force words out.

"Cop," I said, coughing. "Under," I coughed again. "Cover. Call. It. In. Fern." Her face when she'd made me promise not to get myself killed was suddenly all I could see. "Fern," I repeated again. "_Fern_…"

Kensi's face faded slightly, and finally, the beat cop's eyes flashed in recognition. He reached for his radio, but at that moment, I couldn't hang on any longer.

_Kens, I'm so sorry. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: A much shorter chapter than usual, but it has been so long, I figured you guys wouldn't mind so much… I hope you like it… hopefully I can find the inspiration to finish this one up :) **_

_**Blessings,**_

_**bookdiva**_

_**P.S. There was no beta, so this is rough. Fair warning :)**_

* * *

I sat in the hospital waiting room for what seemed like both an eternity and only seconds, replaying the last words I'd said to Deeks.

"Kensi!" Sam's voice caused me to snap out of the trance-like state I'd fallen into.

"Sam," I breathed in relief. I stood up, and I was immediately surrounded by his strong arms. I allowed myself to lean into them, clutching tightly to him to help hold back the tears.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling away from me. I sighed, and Sam pulled me back into his arms.

"I—"

"Umm, excuse me," a tentative voice called from the door way to the waiting room. "An Officer Lennox is out of surgery," she nurse said, coming into the waiting room. "He is awake, and his wife is waiting with him, but he is requesting to see a friend of Mr. Gentry's."

I looked up from Sam's arms at the nurse, trying to process her words.

"Is there a Fern here?" she asked. I felt a strangled laugh bubble up in my throat.

"That's—that's me," I choked out. "I'm Fern. I'm Fern!" I jumped up and stumbled slightly on my way, but suddenly I was standing in front of the nurse.

"I'm afraid Mr. Gentry is still in surgery, and likely will be for quite some time, but Officer Lennox would like to speak to you, if you would come—"

"Yes," I said firmly. I needed to know what happened to my partner, and if this man was supposed to have had his back and he'd let something happen to MY Deeks—

"This way, ma'am," the nurse said, leading me away from the waiting room. I paused slightly and turned back. I checked my phone and saw that I had plenty of battery.

"Call me if anything happens," I said to Sam, completely ignoring Hetty. I didn't trust her to call me. Sam just nodded and motioned for me to go.

I followed the nurse through the hospital hallways until we reached room 1146.

"Here we are," she said softly. I nodded as she turned to leave and hesitantly pushed the door open.

"Officer Lennox?" I questioned as I cracked the door open. "Hello?"

"You must… be… Fern," a weak voice came from the hospital bed.

I nodded, unable to stop a tear from leaking out of my eye.

"To my partner," I said softly, nodding at the man. I took a deep breath to keep my nerves calm and sat by his bed, opposite of his wife. "Please… what happened?"

"The… streets are chaos," the man rasped. "It is all fuzzy. But," he continued, "I do remember this: he stopped a fatal shot from hitting me." I smiled, knowing that was the exact kind of stupid thing my partner would always do.

"He told me he was an undercover cop, and demanded that I call it in," Officer Lennox continued, cleaning his throat. "Then he just kept saying _Fern_ over and over."


End file.
